


you make me feel warm

by hyacinth4maria



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth4maria/pseuds/hyacinth4maria
Summary: Tobio had known he'd miss the sight of that grin, just like he knew he'd miss the rush of Hinata's spikes, the thrill of Hinata at his heels.But he'd never realized he'd missed it so much until he saw it again.-Hinata spends the night at Tobio's place and Tobio is so, so happy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876042
Kudos: 80





	you make me feel warm

On a night not unlike this one, under starlight and streetlight, Tobio had welcomed Hinata back into his life.

He still remembers their goodbye, how  
Hinata had smiled that radiant beam of a smile that hid all the feoricity a monster could possibly have.

Tobio had known he'd miss the sight of that grin, just like he knew he'd miss the rush of Hinata's spikes, the thrill of Hinata at his heels.

But he'd never realized he'd missed it so much until he saw it again.

And it was a glorious sight, like coming home. 

Tobio had _felt_ glorious, all throughout their match. Hinata has always been able to coax glory out of him, he's pushed him to his limits, just as Tobio has brought him to his heights. 

And now, weeks after that night, Tobio is in bed, the cold biting at his toes. 

"Close the window, dumbass." He pokes Hinata's side, pulled out of his reminscing by the chill overcoming his room.

Hinata whines, caught in that haze between awareness and sleep. 

"Close it." Tobio grumbles again, pulling the pillow out from under Hinata's head. 

Hinata yelps, scrambling to grab it and catching nothing but air. 

Tobio snorts, amused and unbearably fond. "Dummy."

Hinata finally opens his eyes to send Tobio a sleepy glare. "Cocôyama."

"Close the window." Tobio orders, ignoring Hinata in favor of settling his pillow under his head. 

"Why should I? This is your home, you should make it comfortable for your guest."

"More like pest." 

Hinata gasps dramatically, slapping Kageyama's arm playfully. " _Excuse_ you."

"You're the one who opened the window, now close it." Tobio mumbles into the pillow. 

"I don't think I will." Hinata snipes the pillow from under his nose, cackling when Tobio turns to him looking shocked and betrayed. 

"Wha-You-Give that back!" Tobio whines, sitting up. 

Hinata grins evilly, the pillow hugged to his chest. 

Hinata is not the boy he was when Tobio last saw him. 

All his lanky limbs have become firm muscle, the remnants of baby fat on his face have all disappeared, and, less noticeably but most importantly, his wavering confidence has steadied. Just as Hinata grew, Kageyama did too, and he's learned to love every new piece of Hinata, every new scar and every new habit.

But it's in these moments, when Hinata is as childish as he's always been, that Tobio is reminded of all the things he first loved about Hinata.

So Tobio grins where before he might've scowled, lets himself feel the joy surrounded him, as he says, "It's on, Shoyou."

He throws himself at Hinata, tries to tackle him, but Hinata dodges at the last second. 

With a giggle, Hinata jumps off the bed and runs to the center of the room. 

Tobio leers and chases after him. 

As they jump over Tobio's dirty laundry, behind his furniture, and eventually out into his tiny living room, Tobio is grinning from ear to ear, laughing and yelling meaningless curses. 

Hinata only surrenders in Tobio's kitchen, when his back is to the wall and his breath is slightly ragged. 

His face is flushed from laughter and his eyes are brighter than all the lights of the highest quality gyms Tobio has played in. 

"Okay, I surrender," he chuckles and rushes to say, "but only because I know you still feel bad about losing to my team. I'm a good boyfriend like that-"

Tobio swallows his words in a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Hinata's shoulders.

The pillow falls to their feet as Hinata places his hands on Tobio's hips, laughing into their kiss. 

Tobio feels warmth spreading throughout his body, his toes wiggle with the wonderful sensation. 

When Hinata pulls back, his eyes half-lidded and his voice sounding small and whiny like it always does after kisses, "What was that for?"

He's tracing circles into Tobio's bare waist, smiling pleasantly as he presses small kisses to Kageyama's chest. 

Tobio's ears and cheeks burn red, but he forces out a petulant, "You said boyfriend."

Hinata laughs and the vibration of his voice goes straight into Tobio's ribcage. "You're so in love with me."

"Wha-Shu-F-Fuck you." 

Hinata giggles, pulling Tobio into another kiss. 

Tobio pushes him away to pick up his pillow, holding it tenderly. "You idiot, this is my only pillow."

"Use me as your pillow, Tobio-senpai."

Tobio blushes and shoves Hinata, but it lacks any force. 

"You're too hard, dumbass."

Hinata's eyebrows wiggle suggestively, "Oh, I'm hard, now?"

"Sh-Shut up, I have to sleep. Practice tomorrow."

Tobio stomps back to his room, Hinata's teases following him. 

Hinata flops onto the mattress, smiling up at Tobio as he lays down. "So? You love me?"

"Obviously," Tobio barks, before he softens and adds, "You were like a missing limb. You're my favorite partner."

A small smile blooms over Hinata's face and he whispers, "Yeah. Me too."

"You're still not getting my pillow, though."

And as they bicker into the late hours of the night, completely forgetting about the open window, Tobio doesn't feel anything but warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to a prompt of "kagehina + pillow" on twitter, where i'm trying to expand my writing skill. if anyone wants to offer a prompt from my tweet, you can do so here: [♡](https://twitter.com/hyacinth4maria/status/1293018042448793600?s=19%5D)


End file.
